Our Alpha Female
by SayaKisaragi Blood
Summary: What if Alice never had a vision about Jasper and kept on feeding on humans? What if instead of being with Jasper, she was with a certain werewolf? Here is Alice's story as she tries to go with the flow.


Alice watched her next prey that happened to be following her as if he was the real predator here. She resisted the urge to snort and continued to skip as if the man wasn't behind, if only he knew she was almost as old as his ancestors. Alice was a vampire, yep you heard me, a vampire. She didn't remember her human life but she did know that she had lived for more than 113 years and was kinda loving her life as it is. Alice was a small girl, about 4'10, and majorly beautiful with pale flawless skin and blood red eyes that stood out against her cropped dark brown, almost black, hair with a petite but drool-worthy figure that would drive any man crazy. She had small pixie-like features. She wore a purple tank-top, covering a black hoodie, black skin-tight jeans, and black lace-up boots. All in all, she was a drop-dead(no pun intended)vampire.

The pixie-like girl dodged through crowds and ran at top speed, but still human speed. She had no idea where she was really. Last thing she remembered was having a vision of a bunch of people with honey gold eyes and then a few peeks at a russet colored man. She must have been moving while still in thought.

Alice found herself doing that a lot more than before. Her power to see the future had changed and grew to the point where she could see through some blocks but not all of them and now decisions didn't matter because all her visions now came true whether she tried to change them or not. Alice wondered who she was gonna be meeting in this new town. She walked up to a nearby woman, who had copper skin, and asked, "Excuse me, but um, where am I?" The woman turned and she held in the gasp she wanted to let out.

The woman's face was scarred as if mauled by a wild animal. The scars were long and red, vivid in color though long healed, they reached from her face to the right of her hand. The right side looked as if pulled in an permanent grimace and the side of her mouth was distorted by her injury but she was still beautiful. Her hair was a glossy black color and her looks were exotic-like. The girl seemed just as surprised at her appearance as Alice was to hers. Alice wasn't confused when the girl's deep brown eyes swirled with fear as many got that way when they saw her eyes.

"Umm, where're in Forks, Washington." The girl sputtered out and Alice gave a slight hum before sending the scarred girl a bright smile and with a word of gratitude was off into the forest.

* * *

The greenery was beautiful around Forks if you asked the pixie-like girl. The trees stood tall and gave off a slight glow with little water droplets.

It was really something to behold even in her time of living.

Her moment of peace was ruined when she heard a twig snap from behind her and instantly it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The pixie-like girl immediately scoped out her surroundings without turning her back. 'Oh, how I hate surprise attacks!'

Alice started to hum and walk on as if she hadn't heard the noise. She smirked when she heard loud footsteps and stopped in her spot. She slowly turned and couldn't help as her scarlet eyes widened as she saw the number of 8 wolves coming out, snarling at the sight of her and man were they big wolves.

The first one was a sandy-colored one that seemed more curious than frightening, the second was a feminine-like wolf that was a very light grey color, the third was a chocolate brown that seemed to be calculating her moves, the fourth was gray with dark spots on it's fur and it seemed to glare at her, the fifth was a light brown, the sixth had gray fur that was in the middle of the second and fourth ones, and the seventh was a pitch black as it stood a little bigger than the rest.

The pixie-like girl watched all them and they did the same as they circled her. They all waited a moment before slowly parting a way in the middle for her to see a russet-colored wolf that was bigger than the others, even the black one, and glaring.

She kept her gaze anywhere but in the wolf's face even though something was pushing her to look it in the eyes.

Alice heard the bear-like animal's growl and huffed. Like she would make this mutt think he was her equal. A sound of bones snapping caught her attention as well as the sound of clothes as well before a deeo voice rang out, "Come on out leeches, we can hear you from a mile away if needed."

Alice turned and was met with the people or, vampires, from her vision. There were eight in total just like the wolves. A tall lean blonde male with a woman beside him that had dark hair, the next pair was an extremely beautiful woman with blonde hair and a huge male with dark hair holding her in his arms, the next was a male with copper colored hair and a woman with brown hair beside him, and last were two blondes, one male with scars that scream danger and the other who had wavy blonde hair. All in all, they were vampires except with honey gold eyes like her vision.

Alice looked to the other side and saw seven males and one female with dark skin compared to the others. She went through each and everyone until she landed on the leader and she froze when his endless pools of brown trapped her in.

This was fan-trucking-tastic.


End file.
